Untitled
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: Its been a long time, everyone has changed. A mysterious girl comes to Jr, but who is she?
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Okay, I wanted to make a deep story, lots of details and such. This is it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story

The Durandal stood vertical, the end reaching into the Artificial Ocean. All of the passengers excitedly exited the ship to return to their homes, all except one boy.

"Gaignun!" Jr screamed over the laughter. A man in a black suit appeared.

"You rang?" He joked. Jr rolled at his younger brother's stupid joke.

"I was just wondering if maybe you could invite everyone over for dinner or something?" Jr asked. He stuck out his lower lip and gave him puppy dog eyes. Gaignun sighed.

"It could take a while for me to track everyone down. Its been years since we saw them," Gaignun scratched the back of his head, a habit he learned from his older brother. It's been over 5 years since the group has been reunited. Jr recently just had an odd growth spurt.

"Its my powers, there finally fading," Jr told everyone who asked, except the civilians who he avoided. It wasn't long ago when Jr was mobbed by a bunch of Girls who wanted to sell his underwear on U.M.Nbay (like EBAY). Jr also heard about Momo going under changes so she could grow to.

"I really want to see them all!" Jr added pathetically. Gaignun nodded.

"Sweet!" Jr screamed. He jumped up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. Now Gaignun rolled his eyes.

"Jr, your a lot older now. People don't expect someone who looks like they are 16 to be jumping like a little girl." Jr stopped. Behind Jr a lot more of the civilians were coming out.

"OMG LOOK!" A girl shouted.

"ITS THAT CUTE GUY JR!" Another girl screamed. Gaignun waved goodbye and ran off quick, afraid some old ladies would come out for him.

"GET HIM!" A small girl squeaked. All 30 girls ran after Jr. One grabbed his cape and made him fall, then the other girls took his jacket, shirt, pants, shoes and everything else he had on him. He took out his Makarov guns and he shot some bullets signaling them to stop. They all ran off except one girl. She had brown hair that flipped out at the ends.

"Im sorry, here." The girl picked up his clothes and looked away. She was blushing at the fact that Jr only had his boxers on. And they had little hearts and peaches all over them.

"Thanks." He took his pants and quickly put them on. The girl started to run off but Jr caught her arm.

"Im sorry but I didn't catch your name." She turned around and smiled.

"You can call me Ayu."

Okie dokie artichokie!

Whoops, Ive been watching to much 70s house.., Hope everyone like my first chapter!


	2. Ayu's real past

Chapter 2

"Ayu?" Jr asked curiously. Ayu smiled.

"Yes, that's my name. And, what is yours?" Ayu asked. Jr almost gagged. How could there ever be a girl who did not know him?

"Oh well, my name is Gaignun Jr. But people call me Jr." He stuttered which made her laugh.

"That's what I figured. Well I have to go. I hope I see you around here again!" Ayu waved and ran off for the City.

"Wait!" Jr yelled back. Ayu turned around and nodded.

"What's your number?" He yelled. The girls were coming back and he really wanted this girl number.

"555-9277!" Jr turned around to face the "rabid fan girls,"

"Are you going out with Momo?" A blonde one asked. Jr blushed a crimson color.

"Well no. I haven't seen her for over 3 years. I wish I could though." Jr turned around and spotted a lost 100-series Realian.

"Um gotta go!" Jr yelled as he ran to the Realian. She turned and gasped.

"Hello Little Master!" She said cheerfully. He didn't know who she was, really.

"Do I know you?" He asked cautiously. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh! Im Kanna! Remember, I work on your s.h.i.p.!" She smiled. Jr noticed the way she paused after each letter on ship, probably to make him mad.

"Hey, do you know Momo?" Jr asked, scratching his head. Her smile widened.

"Well of course! Do you want to talk to her sometime?" Jr grinned.

"Yeah, what is her number again? On the other hand, do Realians have special numbers? I can never remember." Kanna rolled her Yellow like eyes.

"No we have the same U.M.N number as every one. Remember it's our name!" Jr's face fell. Didn't that Ayu girl give him a 'real' number?

"But, some girl gave me a number!" Jr protested.

"Okay then. Ill look it up if you want me to!" Kanna smiled. _She must seriously like doing things for me…_" Jr thought.

"Its 555-9277." Kanna's eyes grew a darker shade of Yellow and he could tell that numbers were flashing in front of her eyes.

"Im sorry. That number hasn't been in use since the 'Zohar' was collected on Lost Jerusalem." Jr's heart quickened and he lost his breath.

"But wasn't that like forever ago?" Kanna nodded.

"Then could you tell me who used that number?" Jr asked pleadingly. He loved a good mystery.

"Hold on." Three minuets passed.

"Okay! The last person who used it died on the same day that the 'Zohar' was found and The Vessel of Anima to. It seems she had a sort of, "Allergicniss" to it. Thoughts were crowding in Jr's mind; he could not help but let some go to Gaignun. A tall, dark figure emerged from the building next to the Durandal.

"Jr! Stop thinking so much stuff!" Gaignun yelled. He slammed the door shut making Jr and Kanna sweat drop.

"Who was it?" Jr asked. She scanned her database.

"A 12 year old girl named Ayu Tataeishi." Jr's mouth froze and he was afraid that his heart did to.

"Last seen?" He managed. Kanna frowned.

"It says here that countless people have had said to have seen her. All say that she told them that they were in danger, or that's what her meaning for coming to the person is." Jr's heart literally stopped.

"Little Master!" Kanna yelled. It was to late, Jr had fallen to the ground unconscious.

AN: Okay how was it? I forgot what Ayu's real purpose was, so I made a new one up. Im seriously running out of names… R&R please!


End file.
